Thinking of Him
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Her thoughts drifted to him, like they always seemed to do these days. No matter how much she tried she could just not stop the thoughts from crossing her mind. Emma/Tom Feltson
1. Chapter 1

_Thinking of Him- Chapter one? _

_Feltson Fic :D My muse will live on. No matter what! Well I hope ya'll like it!_

* * *

><p>Nervously she smoothed out her ivory colored dress as she sat in the comfortable car seat.<p>

Her thoughts drifted to _him_, like they always seemed to do these days. No matter how much she tried she could just not stop the thoughts from crossing her mind.

Everything had started with a simple question.

_Did you ever have a crush on one of them? _or something like that. She didn't quiet remember. All she knew was that now she could not stop thinking about _him_.

Plastering a smile on her face she carefully got out of the car.

Flashes surrounded her.

Turning to one side before turning to the other to pose she smiled happily as her fans screamed out her name and asked for autograph. Sometimes they were the only ones that kept her going.

"Hello Emma." a interviewer said coming up to her.

Emma smiled prettily "Hello."

"Seems like they were all waiting for you." the interviewer said as she lead her down the red carpet. "They love you."

"And I them." she answered simply as she smiled at the American fans.

"So I was told you would be presenting today."

"Yes." Emma responded "The Deathly Hallows Part 2 clip. I'm exited."

"We all are." the interviewer said leading her towards the place they posed for pictures.

Emma smiled before she gave a couple of poses. As she send a kiss to the camera her eyes caught a slender blonde.

"Tom Felton! Tom over here." one of the interviewers shouted waving madly.

Tom, of course, headed towards them.

That was when Emma saw the tall brunette next to him, clinging to his arm.

Emma him greeted with a smile as one of the interviewers placed them next to each other, begging for a picture.

He returned it with a simple nod.

"Only Emma and Tom." the pretty interviewer said staring at Jade.

Jade gave her a look before letting go of Tom's arm and standing off to the side.

"Closer." the MTV photographer urged.

Emma and Tom glanced at each other before inching closer to each other, their arms brushing against one another.

"Closer." the photographer muttered once again looking frustrated.

Emma looked up at the slender blonde as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulder. Hiding a smile she wrapped her own around his waist.

"Hey Em." he whispered as he smiled at the camera.

"Hey." she whispered back as they inched close together unconsciously.

"Perfect." the photographer cried out happily.

Emma grinned up at him as he smiled down at her for one final picture.

Finally the pictures were done, much to her disappointment, and he unwrapped his arm from around her giving her a peak on the cheek causing her blush horribly "See you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." she managed to say with out a single stutter.

He nodded before allowing a very un-happy Jade to pull him away.

Now she was for sure not going to stop thinking about _him._

* * *

><p>With a huge smile she looked at the stage clapping as <em>he <em>accepted his award with a smile.

Finally someone that deserved their award.

Listening to his speech she smiled as the camera was directed at her, wanting to see her reaction.

Slowly the awards went on.

Slowly she made her way backstage to get ready to present.

"There's been a slight change Ms. Watson." one of the stage heads said.

Emma nodded waiting for him to know the change.

"Sorry I'm late." a slightly out of breath Tom said as he appeared next to Emma.

Her eyes widen for a moment before she stuttered out "What are you doing here? Where is Jade?"

Tom chucked at her "What you don't want me here? You wound me Em." he teased before getting serious "Jade left."

Emma raised an eyebrow but decided not to push the subject.

The music started a few seconds.

"To present the most must see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 clip are Emma Watson and Tom Felton!" that was their cue.

They walked onto the stage.

"Hi!" Emma said quickly, she was embarrassed you see, that she was standing next to _him _and in front of hundreds of people.

"I'm Tom." he introduced him self.

"And I'm Emma." she said her blush getting deeper as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The many Harry Potter fans clapped loudly at the view in front of them.

"Kiss!" someone shouted before the whole room began chanting that single line.

"Come on. We need a kiss. Not that stupid Taylor, Rob one!" one of the fans in the front said making Tom smirk slightly.

Emma looked up at him smiling slightly.

He looked down at her a moment before leaning towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed softly against hers.

Letting out a happy sight she kissed him back softly before pulling back and laughing nervously.

Clearing her throat she said "I'm proud to present the Deathly Hallows Part 2 clip."

They both turned towards the screen watching the impressive clip, their arms still around each other.

When the clip was done their both hurried off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jane?" Emma asked trying to figure if she was going to have a jealous girlfriend mad at her.<p>

"She left." he said simply.

"Left?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"She left." he confirmed grasping her hand and leading her out of the backstage and back into their seats.

Emma looked around, she was now sitting in a different. She was sitting in Jade's vacant spot. Her and Tom's hands still clasped together and on her lap.

She hadn't passed the subject and was now just enjoying his presence.

Together they watched at the Twilight cast won most of the awards.

When the camera wasn't looking they would roll their eyes together before going back to clapping politely.

Finally the award she had been anticipating was presented.

"And the Best Female Performance goes to….Emma Watson!"

Emma's eyes widen as her free hand came up and covered her mouth in surprise.

She had honestly though she wasn't going to win.

Standing up she was pulled into a tight hug by Tom before he placed a chaste kiss on her check.

Smiling brightly she hurried onto the stage receiving hugs and her infamous popcorn award.

"Bloody hell." the words escaped out her lips before she could stop drawing a laugh form the crowd. "I honestly didn't expect this." she said blushing from her little slip. "But thank you so much. I love you guys." she sent them a kiss. "This is for all of you. Thank you so much."

Sending them one last final kiss she made her way backstage and towards her seat.

Taking a seat she turned towards Tom with a bright smile.

He smiled in return before clinking his award against hers.

Now she was never going to be able to stop thinking about _him_.

* * *

><p>AN- Just a one shot! Should I turn it into more?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thinking of Him- Chapter 2 _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing at all. Just the plot._

* * *

><p>His thoughts automatically went to <em>her<em>, think of her smile, her eyes and just everything thing about _her_. Even as his girlfriend stood in front of him pacing back and forth muttering things under her breath.

"Tom! Tom are you even listening to me?" the raven head beauty shrieked.

Tom eyes snapped to meet hers "Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff. "Whatever. Your just thinking about her again! Why cant you get over it Tom? Am I nothing to you." she whispered the last sentence.

He scooted closer to her and grabbed her hands "Of course you mean something to me. I love you." he said but didn't meet her eyes.

Her eyes bighted "So the kiss meant nothing. And your not mad at me for leaving?"

He gave her a kiss quick on the lips the lips. "I'm not mad. The kiss meant nothing." the lie passed by his lips quickly.

Jade nodded biting her lip and looking down at their hands.

Tom wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer to him as they sat on the sofa.

If only she knew. That all his thoughts revolved around _her_. How didn't seem to get _her _out of his head.

But seeing her sad made when he came back hours later made him feel guilty. This woman had spent three years of her life with him. And he loved her.

Right?

* * *

><p>The silly smile that graced her face was still intact.<p>

The kiss playing over and over in her head.

So why hadn't he call? It had been a week. Weren't you supposed so call a girl like three days later. Wasn't it in the boy's guide to dating or something?

Emma didn't know. And quiet frankly she was frustrated.

Emma had never been one to wait for a boy but _he_ was different. Totally and utterly different.

_He_ was this boy she had known for more than half her life and he was just so….

Emma had no words.

Looking down at her phone she willed it to start ring. Much to her dismay, it did not. Instead it stayed black.

Suddenly in began ringing, only for it to be Dan. Not that there was anything wrong with Dan. She just really, really wanted it to be _him_.

"Hello." her tone came out a bit irritable.

"Got your knickers in a twist Em?" he said.

"No." she said a bit crossly before she gave in with a sigh "Yes Dan?"

"What I cant just call a dear friend of mine?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes allowing herself to giggle. "No."

"Okay well. What was that kiss about?" he asked.

Emma closed her eyes knowing he was bound to ask that "I honestly don't know. He hasn't called or anything. Dan I don't know what to do." she confessed running a hand though her pixie cut hair.

"Its okay Em." he said "It'll work out."

"Thanks Dan." she said thanking her ever positive friend.

"It will. Now I must go. Bonnie is waiting. She's heading to the conference and I'm heading out."

Emma giggled knowing her best friend had a huge crush on the red head. "Okay. You do that. I'll just wallow in my misery." she said dramatically.

"Okay." he said simply, hanging up.

Giving up on him calling any time soon she hung up and began getting ready for the conference to promote the movie.

Slipping on the lace dress with the brown fabric underneath she zipped up before placing a thin black belt around her waist.

She quickly did her makeup and fixed her short locks.

She was going to _him_.

And she would finally clear things out.

Tell _him_ how she felt.

* * *

><p>Once again Emma found herself nervously tugging at her dress just like she had a week earlier.<p>

Finally she stepped out of the car and blinked as the lights flashed smiling brightly.

That is until _he_ made his way into her eyesight.

_He_ was holding hands with a tall raven beauty looking as if nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><em>AN- (hides behind a huge rock.) Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I just don't think Tom would leave her as if she hadn't been with her for three years. And I don't think he would cheat, even though he kinda already did, so yeah hes back together with her. But only for the moment. I promise. But that does not mean that there will not be at least few Feltson moments until the break up! I'm trying to make this at least a bit believable! I swear! I had to add Bonnie and Dan they are adorable together. So I just had too. And this is fan fiction, so I can! And sorry if this doesn't have many British terms. I'm American/Hispanic you see. Well hope ya'll like it. _

_Oh and a huge thanks to Nelly who was my first reviewer! This is for you if you liked it. If you hated it….well its still for you :P _

_Review :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking of Him- Chapter 3 _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_A/N- Thanks so much to Nelly, Pocahontas-005394, edger2deadly, love the playa, Damon-Salvatore-lover15, Sam, biftimeruchx31, Willow101(x4), 23Nelly, and Icy101. Awww guys I'm almost at 20 with only two chapters. You guys are the best!_

* * *

><p>Her smile flattered as she looked at the sight before her. Turning her head sideways she took a deep breath before continuing in her way.<p>

She was going to be strong. She wouldn't let him see just how much he was hurting her.

Plastering a smile on her face she continued walking. Ignoring him as he passed by her.

At the sight of a ginger head she speed up "Rupert." she said throwing her arms around her friend.

"Em." he gave her a brotherly hug back.

Emma pulled back to see a petite girl standing next to him wearing a smile on her face. "Oh. Who's this." Emma asked.

Rupert cleared his throat "Ummm this is Elena."

Elena stepped forward and extended her hand "Nice to meet you."

Emma shook it with a smile "Oh. Nice to meet you too. So how did you two meet." she asked the girl who barely topping 5'2.

"His ice-cream truck." she responded with a giggle as they made their way into the building.

Emma let out a full laugh before looking at the two bushing young adults knowingly.

* * *

><p>The sound of her laugh made him turn and look at her. Not that he wasn't looking at her already. No, that wasn't it.<p>

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she got out of the car. She was radiant.

She was now laughing over something with a pretty raven head as Rupert stood by their side blushing.

"Tom! Tom!" Jane said tugging at his arm "Come on. The conference is about to start."

Tom nodded as he turned and tried to focus his attention on the raven head latched to his arm.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life Emma thanked that she was sitting as far away from Tom as possible.<p>

Would you have asked her any other day she might have wanted to sit next to him.

But not today, not today.

She was finally able to relax since she had stepped foot out of the car.

"So Emma how was it kissing Tom at the Kids Choice Awards?"

Emma's eyes widen as a nervous laugh left her lips. "It was a bit like kissing my brother." the lie slipped out her lips easily.

"But you had said before that you used to have a crush on him." the interviewer said.

"I used to." she said rather sharply before saying "My twelve year old self yes, my twenty-one year old self no."

The interviewer seemed satisfied with the answer because she turned to ask Rupert questions.

_Liar, liar, liar_ the little voice in her head whispered.

* * *

><p>She smiled as she took picture with Rupert and a one with Evanna as they hugged.<p>

"Group picture." the photographer said.

Emma smiled nervously as Tom stood next to her.

Rupert being on her other side gave her a bit of comfort.

After a couple a pictures, all of them which seemed to have him standing next to her, it was a wrap.

"Em-" the beginning in her name slipped out his lips as she walked down the stairs carefully.

She turned to look back at him as the wind blew her short hair around, a sad look on her face.

She shook her head sadly before walking away.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Ahhhh thanks for waiting for the update. I just don't know where I'm taking this story. There are so many different ways I could go about this. I just….agh! I don't know. But hopefully you like it! I did. So yeah I'm giving Rupert a girlfriend because I can. This is fan fiction after all. And I just cant let him be lonely. The girlfriend is kinda modeled after my sis who is awesome and got Gryffindor colored braces! So I was listening to Adele's Chasing Pavements, Rolling in the Deep and Someone Like You as I wrote this. Can you tell? Okay that's enough of me talking. Please Review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thinking of Him- Chapter 4 _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing._

_A/N- Thanks to Slushies And Red Vines, Annyg, navidandannie90210, eoz16, krista04, Samantha, Ayame0217, Nelly, Damon-salvatore-lover15, zoefin92, lyds22, and Williow101._

* * *

><p>A frown marked her pretty face as she glanced around the room.<p>

Why had she agreed to this get together?

Oh yeah Dan had practically begged her saying something about Bonnie and some blonde git.

"Your are so dead after this." Emma whispered to her life long friend sitting by her side.

"Why did I come?" he asked her as he watched Bonnie dance with a tall blonde not a few feet away from them.

Emma shrugged as she looked around the cozy café they had rented just for them. Soft music , being emitted by the old style music box, filled the room.

Her eyes landed on a group of four, Evanna, Mathew, Oliver and James, who were dancing way off beat.

Her eyes then wandered off and landed on a couple that brought a smile to her face. It was about time Rupert found someone who made him happy. Elena was just too utterly perfect for him.

Her next landed on why she was regretting coming in the first time.

There he was looking perfectly fine. With her practically in his lap whispering thing into his ear and making him smile.

Oh how she wished she was anywhere but there.

"Déjà vu?" Dan asked her.

Emma gave her friend a sad smile before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Her mind wandered to a very familiar scene they had shot on the Harry Potter set.

"Come on Em." he said standing up and extending his hand "May I have this dance?"

Emma put her mug on the tables and took his hand, letting him lead her to the small dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm Emma." the words slipped out her lips tensely as he shuffled behind her.<p>

"I'm Tom." he said, his hot breath tickling the back on her head.

"I'm Matthew."

"And I'm Rupert."

The small promo went on with Emma talking tensely and the boys adding a bit here and there.

When the interview was over Emma made a dash for the door but a hand caught her wrsit gently before she could make it out.

"Em." he spoke softly pulling her towards him.

Emma stood still and refused to turn to face him.

"Emma." he tried again grabbing her other arm and turning him around.

Emma looked down refusing to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

Still refusing to look up she nodded her head.

"I really, really l-" before he could finish the sentence she looked up, her sad eyes locking with his.

"You just love her more, right?" Emma asked quietly removing his arms from around her.

He looked at her wordlessly.

"I'm right, right?" she asked again taking a step back. "It was all a mistake? Well maybe for you Tom, but not for me. Never for me."

With that said she turned on her red heels and walked out the doors.

* * *

><p>Tom looked down at his hands, which were clasped on his lap he looked blankly at the wall.<p>

_You just love her more right? _

_Not for me. Never for me. _

Her voice ran through his head over and over.

And much like weeks before he could not get her out of his mind.

But unlike a happy smiling Emma he saw a sad Emma walking out on him.

And that perhaps was the worst part of it all.

Maybe he deserved it, and he probably did. But it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Tom. Sweetie. You ready?" Jade said slipping out of the room dressed beautifully in a deep blue dress.

He smiled at her before taking her hand and his and giving her a twirl.

What had he ever done to deserve the love of two wonderful girls?

Jade leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

_You just love her more, right?_

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yeah its short again. And I'm sorry for that. But this is better than nothing, right? I hope. I'm just sooo busy having fun in my senior year. And I'm kinda stuck with this story. And I really couldn't write anymore. I'm in a pissy mood and I didn't want that to reflect too much in my writing. And this is like the third time I try writing this chapter. It just wasn't working. _

_So…Review? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thinking of Him: Chapter 5 _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nada! Not even Tom…_

_A/N- Thanks to Annyg, navidandannie90210, krista04, Nelly, Pocahontas-005394, Asking Me When My Love Grows, IRuleUK, tyrannosaurus, , cupcake. universe, Willow, Carouselshades, xXSparkly6xX, ImaginationOnPaper._

* * *

><p>She looked like a princess in grey, the beautiful grey grown pooling to her feet gracefully.<p>

If only a smile matched her pretty dress.

Shrugging on a white blazer she tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. Smiling lightly at the cameras she continued walking down the red carpet.

Spotting a big poster with the words Emma and Tom on them she headed in that direction, a pen already in her hand. Signing the board with a flourish she grinned at the girl holding it.

Signing a few more books and posters she continued on her way rushing to meet her two greatest friends.

"Dan, Rupert!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around them in a tight hug.

"Em!" they both exclaimed back hugging her back.

As they stood in a tight circle of three she thought about how it was the last time they would be walking the Harry Potter carpet.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the very thought.

"No crying Em." Rupert said gently taking her hand in his. Dan took her other hand as the trio began walking down the carpet one last time, together.

Waving at the crowd she gave a teary smile.

"Where's Elena?" she asked her red headed best friend.

Rupert nodded towards a small girl mingling with Evanna.

"She looks beautiful." Emma commented patting him on the arm as the small brunette tucked her hair behind her ear. The beautiful purple gown fit her beautifully.

Rupert smiled happily as Elena turned and waved at them before turning back to her conversation.

"And Bonnie?" Emma asked her other friend.

Daniel nodded towards a tall young woman that looked a beauty in pink. Her arm was looped through that of a blond.

"I think you should tell her how you feel." Emma said in a whisper as her eyes wandered towards another couple.

The tall willowy brunette was wearing a white dress, her arm wrapped though his.

Making herself look away she posed for some more pictures.

She wasn't going to let them ruin her night.

* * *

><p>"Tom." She tried getting his attention as his eyes followed the young woman who was posing for pictures, smiling prettily.<p>

To say that he didn't notice her would be a lie.

He noticed her as soon as she stepped off the limo.

There was just something about her that radiated such an aura, that he had to look at her.

He just had to.

* * *

><p>The tears where falling and there was no use trying to stop them as she hugged Jason, who had become like a father on set.<p>

He patted her back trying to comfort her.

Wiping the tears away she sniffed.

J.K finished her speech and the crowd began clapping.

"Sweetie I think they want more pictures." Jason whispered at her.

Emma stepped out of his arms as turned to the photographer waving at her. She nodded at him and lifted her grown a bit before walking towards the photographer and the 'Big Seven.'

Slipping her arm into Rupert's and Dan's she smiled prettily.

The photographer placed them in their places and began to take what seemed like a million pictures.

And in every single one of them she ended up next to him, trying not to look very uncomfortable.

Her arm brushed against his and a blush began rushing up her neck and to her cheeks.

The photographer began putting them into pairs, letting Rupert taker his picture alone.

Matt stood behind Evanna his arms around her as they smiled at the camera. They switched into another pose after a while.

Next were Dan and Bonnie. Both looking like the cutest couple on earth. Their arms wrapped around one another, facing each other or with Bonnie's back to him. And then side by side.

Emma moved forward as the photographer called for her and Tom.

"Arms around her." The photographer instructed.

Tom timidly placed his arms around her.

"Your hands on top of his, Emma, please."

Emma did so with a tight smile trying to avoid Dan who was giving her a cheeky smile.

After three more possess she was ready to stop. Gathering her dress she began getting ready to walk away when his hand wrapped around her wrist. Bending down he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry."

Emma look straight down hearing his words once again. "Me too." she whispered looking down at his hands.

"I really am Em. I wish we could just go back to how it was before." he said leaning down a bit to whisper in her ear.

"It'll never be the same." Emma said gently taking her hand from him and turning her back to him. Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.

As she neared the doors where the premier was about to start she look back carefully wiping away a few stray tears.

In his arms was already a beautiful brunette.

As if sensing her stare he looked up giving her a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours later the movie was over. Ten years of her life was over.<p>

Looking around the small get together she smiled as she watched the guys play of game of what looked like Scrabble.

Yes they were playing Scrabble instead of partying the night away. And truthfully that was just how she liked it.

The tight nit group of people were all sitting around the spacey living room.

Elena had somehow ended on Rupert's lap, Bonnie was sitting next to Dan whispering words in his ear as he tried to play, Tom was sitting on the floor with Jade sitting awkwardly next to him, Matt was trying to come up with some words but was being constantly distracted by Evanna who was leaning over to talk to Elena.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate she made her way into the kitchen, paddling though it in her soft socks. The ups that having the small gathering at her house.

"Hey." a voice called from the doorway.

"Hey." Emma said timidly staring at the blond. "Want some?" she indicated to her cup.

Tom nodded slowly and grabbed the mug she offered. "Thanks. Great party."

Emma laugh "Oh yeah. Just don't get too wild and break anything." she joked.

And for a moment it felt like the good old times.

He nodded scooting closer to her "Thanks for inviting us."

She nodded "No problem. We had to end it with a game a scrabble." she said smiling cutely.

He nodded leaning in unconsciously. She did the same as she stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

As soon as his lips brushed against hers she gasped and turned around walking out of her kitchen.

That felt too much like the good old times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Happy Halloween you guys? Trick or treat? I was Dorothy today, I made an awesome Dorothy if I do say so myself. I though you guys deserved a little present on this awesome Holiday! **

**So leave a review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Oh my god you guys! It's been a year since I've updated! I am so sorry! I am the worst. I understand if you hate me. But since we all love Feltson, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of Him: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Ignoring him was much more difficult then she ever though it would be. But not entirely impossible.<p>

She had succeeded for the past month. And hopefully for longer than that. She just wasn't sure she could see him and not completely fall apart.

Taking a sip of her drink she flipped through the magazine smiling like she always did when she came upon a picture of him.

She missed him. She truly did. But seeing him was not an option. Not anymore. Not as long as he decided that Jade was the one he wanted.

Shrill ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly answered her phone "Hello."

"Emma!" her new co-worker greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Johnny, what can I help you with?" she couldn't help but smile at the friendliness in his voice.

"Some of the cast are going on. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" he asked.

Looking at the empty apartment she shrugged to herself "Sure where and when?"

Writing down the address and time she smiled "Sure see you all there." with a quick goodbye she hung up.

Letting out a sigh she began getting ready for a day out.

Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>Smoothing out her multicolored skirt she took a deep break before pushing the café door open.<p>

Looking around she quickly spotted the cast.

"Hey." she greeted with what she hoped was a happy smile.

"Emma." Nina stood up pulling her into a hug. "This is Ian. Ian, Emma." she introduced them with a smile before taking her seat next to Ian.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said with a smile as she watched them closely. They looked happy and in love.

She wanted that.

Turning to Logan, Ezra and Johnny with a smile she quickly greeted them with a friendly hug.

"Glad you would make it." Logan said with a small smile.

It was easy to fall in conversation with them and in no time at all she found herself laughing at one of Ian's jokes.

* * *

><p>Hugging the thin cardigan closer to her she lightly kicked a small pebbled rock with her foot as they walked.<p>

"Thanks for walking me back." she told Johnny with a smile.

"You're welcome." he shuffled his feet nervously before stepping closer to him.

She knew what he was about to do but she couldn't make herself pull away when his lips brushed lightly hers. Her hands gripped the side of his shirt as she tried getting into the kiss.

But every time she closed her eyes blue eyes and blonde hair flashed behind her eyelids.

"I'm sorry." she whispered "I can't. I'm so sorry."

He just nodded looking down at her as she tried to blink away the tears. Wrapping his arms around her he brought her closer to him. His hand rubbing soothing circles on her back as a few tears slipped out.

* * *

><p>Groaning she looked down at the pictures scattered on the page.<p>

How could she have been so stupid? Did she really think that no one had seen them? she wondered to herself.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes before looking down at the magazine.

Them hugging, them kissing, them talking. Them. Them. Them.

A shrill sound once again brought her out of her thoughts "Yes." she couldn't help but snap into the phone.

"Well hello to you too Em." Dan's sarcastic voice filtered through.

"Oh hey Dan." she let out another sigh.

"Don't sound to happy to talk to your best friend." he teased. "But seriously. You and Johnny? He looks like a nice chap, but..." he trailed off.

"It's nothing-" she said. "Don't look like nothing." Dan interrupted her.

"Well it is nothing." she snapped "He kissed me. I told him I couldn't." she said softly.

"I understand." and he did. He truly did. "How are you?" he asked softly "Honestly."

"Honestly?" she asked "Bloody awful." she admitted "Why? I'm not the one with a significant other. I can do this if I want."

"But you don't." he reminded her.

"I know." she agreed softly "I know I don't."

A soft knocking interrupted her conversation and she quickly slipped on her slippers, padding across the room to open the door.

The phone nearly fell out of her hand when she opened the door revealing blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'll call you back Dan." she muttered into the phone before stepping back and letting him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. I understand if ya'll hate me for not updating in a year. But I am here to stay hopefully. Cross your fingers. Also I think this story will end at like 10 or so chapters. Another note, if any of you are Glee fans especially Puckleberry (Puck and Rachel) ya'll should go head and check out my new story Thirteen Reasons Why. **

**Review? **


End file.
